aishiteru
by utsukushi hana-chan
Summary: Terkadang tidak bersama orang yang kita cintai membuat bisa membuat merasakan rindu berat. Melewati berbagai halangan akhirnya mereka berdua bahagia dengan anggota keluarga baru yang mereka miliki / RnR minna


**Aishiteru**

**Char : Livius, Nike**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance, family**

**Warning : typo's, aburadul, gaje, dan sejenisnya..**

**.**

**.**

"Aku merindukan mu Nike, tak melihat mu membuatku sedih. Dan aku benci berada jauh dari mu." Livius berjalan mendekat ke arah Nike kemudian duduk di samping Nike.

Disinilah mereka berdua duduk di atas padang rumput yang sangat luas. Nike terpaku mendengar ucapan Livius.

Liqud bening mulai jatuh dari pelupuk mata Nike, "Li-Livi."

Nike langsung memeluk Livius, membenamkan kepalanya di dada kecil Livius. Livius langsung membalas pelukan Nike. Rasanya ia sangat rindu memeluk tubuh Nike, istrinya.

"A-aku merindukan mu, sangat." Isak kecil masih terdengar dari bibir manis Nike. Livius tersenyum kecil dan melepas pelukan Nike.

"Sudah kau jangan menangis, aku janji aku akan menyempatkan untuk bisa bersama mu walau sibuk apa-pun aku," ucap Livius. Nike mengangguk kecil membuat Livius tersenyum.

"Aku mencintaimu, istriku."

**Cup**

Livius mencium Nike dengan lembut sangat lembut, Nike yang mulai menikmati ciuman tersebut mulai menutup matanya. Rasanya ia sangat rindu ciuman ini, rasanya terakhir Livius menciumnya saat ia dan Livius berada di negrinya, negri hujan.

Setelah ke-dua bibir tersebut terlepas keduanya tampak membuang muka masing-masing, ke-dua wajah mereka sangatlah merah.

"A-ah udara di sini semakin panas saja." Livius menggerak-gerakan kerah bajunya. Nike mengangguk kecil tanda setuju. Padahal udara di sini sangat sejuk dan anginnya sangat kencang membuat rumput-rumput yang berada di sekeliling mereka bergoyang-goyang.

**.**

**.**

"Hime-sama." Ketiga pelayan istana terlihat mendekati Nike yang sedang duduk di jendela kamar, menikmati matahari terbenam guna menghilangkan rasa bosan.

"Apa?" Tanyanya bosan.

"Cepatlah bersiap, raja Livius menunggu Hime-sama di balkon utama," Ucap Sunya yang paling tau di antara mereka bertiga para maid.

"Bukankah dia masih ada urusan dengan negri sebrang?" Katanya sambil masih memandang matahari yang sudah mulai menghilang.

"Dia baru saja pulang!" Ucap Ranra.

"Ah baiklah!" Teriak Nike dengan semangat kemudian berlari menuju pintu namun di hadang oleh ketiga maid tersebut.

"Anda harus mengganti pakaian anda dulu dan kita yang akan mendandankan Hime-sama." Ucap maid ke-3 yang terkenal paling muda di antara mereka bertiga yaitu Mikia.

"Ah, baiklah," ucap Nike bosan.

"Kyaaa aku tak sabar medandani putri Nike." Teriak ke tiga maid tersebut, terdengar sangat antusias.

**.**

**.**

Kaki jenjangnya melangkah pelan menuju pintu balkon yang pintunya terbuka. Manik hijaunya dapat melihat bayangan bocah kecil yang berdiri di sana. Berdiri sambil mendongakan kepalanya ke langit yang penuh bintang.

"Livi," ucapnya pelan membuat sang empu mengengok ke belakang tepatnya arahnya.

"Kau sangat lama, Nike." Ia berjalan mendekat ke arah Nike yang berada 1 meter dari pintu balkon.

"Berdansalah dengan ku." Tangan kecil Livius terulur ke arah Nike dengan senang hati Nike membalasnya.

"Kau sangat cantik dengan gaun itu," Ucapnya basa basi. Kepala kecilnya mendongak pelan ia penasaran dengan ekspresi istrinya tersebut.

Nike terdiam saat pandangan matanya dan Livius bertemu walau itu harus membuatnya terus menunduk tak apa asal ia bisa melihat manik indah dari Livius.

"A-arigatou."

"Aku tak akan membuat kau menunduk seperti ini lagi, kelak akan ku buat kau mendongak karena ku. Nike," ucap Livius tiba-tiba saat mereka selesai berdansa.

"Di mimpi mu." Kekeh Nike membuat empat urat sudut siku-siku muncul di pelipis Livius.

"Ah dasar, lihat saja nanti!" Ucap Livius kesal.

"Ah maaf-maaf. Hanya bercanda." Jelas Nike dengan kikuk, ia sangat takut Livius marah kepadanya dan membuatnya tak bisa melihat Livius saat ia bangun dari tidurnya nanti.

Mereka berdua berjalan pelan menuju salah satu menara tempat biasanya ia dan Nike melihat bintang di langit.

Mereka berdua terdiam, menikmati angin malam yang kering membelai kulit meraka.

"A-aku masih merindukan mu," ucap pelan Nika membuat Livius tersenyum kecil.

"Benarkah?" Tanyanya masih dengan senyum kecilnya.

"Iya,"

"Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau malam ini kau akan ku servic?" Tanya Livius membuat Nike melotot dan refleks menampar Livius.

"Dasar bocah mesum!" Teriakan Nike menggema.

"A-aku kan suami mu," ucap Livius sambil menggosok-gosok pipinya yang terasa sakit.

"Livius sama anda tidak apa-apa?!" Teriak Niel yang tiba-tiba datang entah dari mana. Dan yang membuat aneh di manapun ada keributan antara Livius dan Nike pasti Niel sudah ada di tempat tersebut, Niel seperti jin saja.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Niel, kau pergi saja sana. Aku ingin berdua saja dengan Nike." Ucap Livius membuat Niel mengangguk dan berjalan mundur untuk keluar dari puncak menara tersebut.

"Sudah ah, aku mengantuk," ucap Nike sambil cemberut, Nike yang baru saja berjalan langsung terhenti saat merasakan tangannya di tarik seseorang. Livius menggenggam tangan Nike dengan erat seakan tak ingin membiarkan Nike menjauh darinya.

Mereka berdua sampai di kamar mereka berdua. Nike yang sudah berganti pakaian dan sekarang sedang tidur di kasur dengan perasaan yang sangat gugup. Gugup karena Livius tiba-tiba membuka bajunya.

Ah kebiasaan Livius yang selalu tak memakai pakaian saat tidur membuat Nike harus menambal'kan mentalnya agar kuat.

"Ayo tidur," ucap Livius kemudian naik ke tempat tidur dan menyelimuti tubuh polosnya. Nike melotot ah syukurlah Livius tak meminta lebih.

Cukup lama Livius sudah tertidur sedangkan Nike yang berada di samping Livius tampak belum bisa tidur. Dan sedari tadi Nike terus memperhatikan Livius.

**Grep**

Tiba-tiba tubuhnya di tarik oleh tangan kecil tersebut dan kepalanya sudah bersandar di dada polos tersebut. Livius tampak mengeratkan pelukannya sangat erat hingga ia bisa mendengar detak jantung Livius.

"Sudah cepat tidur, aku capek." Ucap serak Livius membuat Nike mengangguk pelan.

Tubuh polos Livius sangatlah hangat. Rasanya ia ingin Livius selalu memeluknya seperti ini di kala tidur.

"Livius aishiteru~" bisiknya pelan kemudian mencium bibir Livius dengan pelan agar tak mengganggu tidur Livius.

**.**

**.**

**.**

10 tahun kemudian usia Livius sudah beranjak menjadi 20 tahun dan Nike 26 tahun cukup jauh memang. Tinggi Livius sudah melebihi Nike, rambut hitam halusnya terlihat sangat menawan masih sama seperti 10 tahun lalu.

Livius tersenyum sambil memeluk Nike dari belakang. Ini memang hari untuk mengambil gambar majalah tahunan keluarga kerajaan dan tahun ini Nike mengandung anak pertama Livius.

"Sekarang aku bisa memeluk mu dari belakang tidak seperti dulu kau yang memelukku karena ukuran tubuh kecilku," kekeh Livius pelan.

"Hum... Ya, dari dulu kau tak pernah berubah. Walau ukuran tubuhmu sudah berubah pesat." Kekeh Nike.

"Ah mereka tampak serasi sekali," Ucap Bard sambil terus memandang keponakannya Livius yang sudah semakin dewasa.

"Kau benar, dan kau masih saja menjadi bujang lapuk." Kekeh seseorang di sampingnya sambil membetulkan kacamatanya yaitu Neil.

"Kau sendiri juga bujang lapuk, teme. Aku malah sangat sering mencicipi tubuh seorang wanita." Ucap Bard sewot sambil membanggakan dirinya yang sering melakukan 'itu'.

"Playboy kampung." Ejek Niel.

"A-Apa! Kau bi-" ucapan Bard terpotong oleh desisan Nike.

"Ah bisakah kalian diam!" Desis Nike membuat keduanya terdiam, ah hormon ibu-ibu hamil memang sangat mengerikan, lihat saja delikan mata tajam Nike semakin menakutkan.

"Anda jangan banyak bergerak ratu Nike." Perintah sang tukang lukis membuat Nike mendesah lelah.

"Untuk saat ini diamlah seperti ini, istriku." Bisik lembut Livius, entah kenapa semakin dewasa Livius semakin kalem dan terdengar bijak dan jangan lupakan semakin tampan pula, tapi terkadang pula Livius kembali ke sifat kekanak-kanakannya bila ia cemburu.

"Un ya, Livi."

.

.

"Wah kakkoi!" Teriak Nike sambil merentangkan tangannya. Bunga-bunga terlihat mekar. Warga yang melihatnya tampak memandang ratunya dengan tatapan kagum.

"Wah cenangnya bica melihat latu." Pekik tiba-tiba seorang anak kecil yang kira-kira berusia 3 tahun. Anak tersebut datang menghampiri Nike.

Nike berjongkok di depan anak tersebut kemudian mengusapnya pelan. "Kau terlihat sangat imut." Pekiknya girang.

"Aligatou latu. Aku Hiloto" Senyum anak tersebut seketika mengingatkannya pada suaminya Livius, senyumnya sangat mirip dengan Livius.

"Wah Hiroto kau tampan Semoga anakku bisa seperti kamu," ucap Nike membuat anak tersebut tersenyum malu-malu.

"Apa latu tidak kebelatan jika aku mencium pipi latu?" Tanyanya. Nike mengangguk antusias dan memajukan wajahnya guna untuk memudahkan anak tersebut mencium pipinya.

Cup

Setelah anak tersebut mencium pipi larat berubah menjadi mencium bibir Nike membuat seseorang dari kejauhan langsung menjauhkan matanya dari teleskop yang ia pegang. "Cih bocah tengik."

**DUAR**

Tembakan meriam dari arah kerajaan membuat Nike tersenyum kikuk. Suaminya memang selalu seperti itu jika menyuruhnya pulang. Salahnya sendiri menyelinap keluar dari istana membuat suaminya Livius I khawatir apa lagi ia sedang hamil sekarang.

"Bocah ingusan tadi sangat lancang mencium kau, Nike. Dan kau selalu saja menyelinap keluar dari kawasan istana." Livius terus saja menandatangani berkas-berkas yang menumpuk di meja kerjanya tanpa menoleh ke arah Nike. Ah saat ini suaminya sudah sangat cemburu.

"Ah Livi dia hanya anak kecil, dulu juga kau begitu menarik rambutku kemudian mencuri ciuman pertamaku." Ingat Nike sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Ah tetap saja aku tak terima, dan saat itu pun aku tunangan mu bodoh." ucap Livius dengan kesal. Kacamata yang sedari tadi bertengger di hidungnya ia lepas dan kemudian berjalan mendekati Nike yang berada di depan meja kerjanya.

Livius memandang Nike dari atas sampai bawah, terlihat perubahan besar di bagian perut Nike yang sudah semakin besar.

"Jangan sampai ada yang merasakan bibir mu salain aku." Ucap tegas Livius kemudian menarik Nike pelan dagu Nike dan kemudian mencium Nike.

"Ugh i-iya Livi..livius." Jawab Nike di sela-sela ciumannya.

**.**

**.**

3 bulan kemudian

"Arghh! Sa-sakit!" Teriakan kencang terdengar di salah satu kamar.

Livius yang berada di samping sang istri tampak khawatir melihat istrinya yang kesakitan.

Tangannya di remas dengan kuat oleh Nike, seorang dokter pribadi kerajaan tampak menyuruh Nike untuk menarik napas dan membuangnya secera perlahan dan di lakukan ulang.

"I-ini sangat sakit!" Liquid bening tampak sudah mulai jatuh di pelupuk matanya.

"Nike kau adalah wanita yang kuat jadi berusahalah."

"Ayo ratu sedikit lagi."

"Arghh! Li-Livius!"

Keringat bercucuran di dahi hingga leher Nike dengan perjuangan keras di detik detik terakhir akhirnya buah hatinya bersama Livius keluar. Keluar dengan selamat tanpa cacat sedikit-pun.

"A-akhirnya." Gelap tiba-tiba Nike rasakan kemudian akhirnya ia pingsan setelah melahirkan membuanya tak bisa mengetahui rupa anak pertamanya.

"Selamat anak raja Livius laki-laki." Air mata kebahagian mulai turun dari pelupuk mata Livius. Tak peduli orang melihatnya menangis yang terpenting anaknya lahir dengan selamat.

"Anak ku." Ucap Livius.

"Nike-sama akan bangun beberapa jam lagi." Ujar dokter tersebut membuat Livius mengangguk.

.

Ia belai pelan rambut Nike. Matahari senja terlihat sangat jelas di kamar ini, sangat jelas.

Geliatan pelan dari tubuh Nike menandakan Nike sudah mulai siuman.

"Li-livius." Gumamnya pelan kemudian membuka pelan matanya.

"Apakah itu bu-buah hati kita?" Tanyanya masih dengan tatapan sendu yang menawan.

"Iya," Nike bangun dari tidurnya merubah posisinya menjadi duduk. Ya walau rasa nyeri masih terasa di bawah sana dan di kepalanya tapi ia menahannya ia tak ingin terlihat leman di mata Livius, suaminya.

Livius menyerahkan bayi yang berada di gendongannya ke arah Nike. Bayi kecil dengan rambu hitam seperti livius.

"Rambutnya seperti mu," ucap Nike yang di jawab anggukan pelan.

"Ya, dan semoga matanya seindah mata mu." Sentilan pelan Nike dapatkan di hidung mancungnya.

"Ini sakit suamiku." Rengek Nike yang membuat Livius tertawa pelan kemudian memeluk Nike yang sedang menggendong anak mereka.

"Aku mencintai kalian- sangat."

Nyanyian pelan mulai terdengar dari bibir renum Nike, nyanyian yang sangat merdua membuat bayi dalam gendongannya tersenyum kecil kemudian menggeliat pelan.

Awan-awan hitam mulai muncul sejak nyanyian itu terdengar dan awan-awan hitam tersebut mulai menjatuhkan rintik-rintik hujan yang sangat lembut, hujan yang terlihat seperti jatuhan berlian yang sangat indah.

Warga-warga tampak tersenyum melihat rintik-rintik hujan tersebut. Rintik-rintik hujan yang menggambarkan ke bahagiaan yang sangat mendalam.

"Anak dari raja Livius dan ratu Nike sudah lahir." Semuanya bergembira mendengar berita tersebut mereka bersuka cita di bawah rintikan hujan yang Nike sang ratu buat, bersuka cita atas anak raja mereka lahir dengan selamat.

"Ah akhirnya mereka bahagia juga," ucap Bard. Sekarang celah pintu yang memisahkan luar dengan kamar Livius dan Nike di padati oleh Bard, Niel, dan ke tiga maid, dan jangan lupa sang koki kerajaan.

"Pangeran kecil yang sangat tampam," ucap Niel yang di jawab anggukan semuanya.

"Hidup Livi-chan sudah sangat sempurna, ia beruntung." Sambung Bard.

**.**

**.**

**END**

**AN : yuhu! Hahaha akhirnya selesai. *pdhal ngetiknya udah lama dan bru di publish skrang* gima ffx gila -_-* **

**Hahaha aduh ada yang mau ksih kritikan ff gaje ku ini?**


End file.
